


Simon Says

by tqulip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Begging Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqulip/pseuds/tqulip
Summary: Sammy’s stuck in Lucifer’s cage and he’s gonna do whatever he damn well pleases. Sam is his little bitch.





	Simon Says

    “Luci, please stop,” Sam pleaded at Lucifer as he pushed Sam’s face into the ground. His nose grinded into the ash and gravel.

    “Stop what? I’m just having a little fun. You haven’t had anyone fuck you in decades. Shut up and  _ enjoy  _ it.” Lucifer’s face twisted into a wicked smile when he saw the tears and fright in Sam’s eyes. He bit Sam’s shoulder, moving up to his neck. Sam whimpers at the twinge of pain. He’s already bruised and bleeding from trying to fight off Lucifer before this. 

     Luci’s cruelty, it hurt but it was nothing like this, Sam truly didn’t want to. He couldn’t, he was in too much pain, mentally and physically. Sam missed his brother, Cas, Bobby, missed beer, and being able to sleep. He missed freedom more than anyone could ever know.

    “No, no, no- please-“ Sam’s pleads were cut off with Luci ripping Sam’s torn clothes even more than they already were and stuffing some cloth in Sammy’s mouth. He cried to be let go, but Lucifer wouldn’t let him escape. He tied his hands up just to show him how truly powerless he was. Sam curled into the ground and cried some more.

    “Sammy. We were meant to be right?” Luci said, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s long hair. Sam tried to wiggle away but it was no use. Lucifer grabbed him and ripped off the remaining clothes Sam had on. Sam shivered in the cold air. 

    Lucifer pulled his pants down and his large erection showed from his boxers. He grabbed Sam’s ass as rough as possible and pulled him towards him.

    “ _ Stupid slut,” _ Luci whispered in Sam’s ear as he shoved his dick into Sam. Sam cried out in pain, he could feel something rip inside him. He was bleeding. Lucifer thrusted rough and hard, despite Sam’s crying. He decided to take the cloth out of Sam’s mouth.

    “Stop! It hurts, I can’t take it,  _ please.  _ No more-,” Sam groaned which only caused Lucifer to get a little harder and thrust a little rougher. He cried.

    “Sammy, sammy, sammy! It’s  _ so nice when you cry.  _ I  _ love  _ it,  _ don’t stop,”  _ Lucifer moaned into Sam’s ear. 

    “You’ll never get away with this!” Sam screamed and attempted to hit Lucifer with his legs and run. He was given a quick, hard slap across his cheek, but he refused to cry. He just took it.

    Sammy felt like it was never going to end.


End file.
